


"Hi! Heather Chandler and Veronica Sawyer. We need to catch a flight."

by Rosyflannels



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Travel, Two dorks chillin on a plane 0 feet apart cause they're real gay, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyflannels/pseuds/Rosyflannels





	1. Airport Antics

"Verrrroooooonnnniiiiicaaauuuuuggghh!!" Chandler shout from the drivers seat.  
"We're gonna be late! We were supposed to be on the road 30 minutes ago! The plane won't wait for us!" She whines.

"Geez Heather I'm coming! Can't you give me a minute?!" Veronica grumbles as she stumbles down the stairs and out of the house towards the red car. 

"Throw your bags in the back and lets go!" Heather smiles, her arm hanging out of the window. Its a hot summer day in Sherwood Ohio, the breeze blowing lightly down the streets. The sun shining brightly off the hood of the car. Falling into the passenger side seat Veronica lets out a groan. 

"What?" Heather asks, a sour tone to her voice. 

"I'm in the car now, you can drive." Veronica hisses back, though a small grin is apparent on her face.

"Jesus Veronica, Such a pillowcase." Heather Chuckles.

"Whatever, just start the car already." Veronica husked. The airport was about an hour away normally, though in heather time that meant 45 minutes while speeding. The sudden jolt of the car swinging out of the driveway and they were off. 

"I'm bored." Heather wined, her eyes still glued to the road in front of her. 

"You're driving." Veronica groans, flipping through the pages of a magazine.

"Just cause I'm driving doesn't mean I can't be bored now turn on the damn radio." She groaned. Veronica flipped on the dial and turned it to their favorite station.  
"We're gonna be late, all thanks to you." Chandler growled.  
"This is what I get for choosing you to travel with, I swear Veronica if we are late I wi-" Heather is cut off by Veronica.

"I'll never hear the end of it?" She says, a cocky tone to her voice. 

"You are so lucky I love you." Chandler laughs. The ride was short, thanks to Heathers love of driving fast and recklessly, they arrive to the terminal with enough time to spare. 

~Time/place skip to airport/TSA~

"Ah TSA, always a pleasure to go through." Heather's bitchy tone coated with layers of sarcasm. The strawberry blonde is surveying the room, her perfect profile and piercing eyes drawing the attention of a smitten Veronica. 

"Ma'am can you please place your bag on the conveyor belt?" A guard drones. 

"Ah yes of course" Heather flashes a fake smile. Lifting the bag and dropping it onto the belt it begins to go through. 

"Wait. Bag check, theirs liquids in the bags over 3 ounces." The guard pulls Heather aside so they can dig through the bag. Veronica finding a small chair to wait in. 

"ARE YOU ACCUSING ME OF HAVING ALCOHOL IN MY BAG?!" Heather shouts, loud enough for the entire airport to hear. 

"Ma'am we saw it on the machine." The employee says, trying to quiet heather down. Just as the TSA agent finishes her sentence while reaching into heathers bag pulls out a dildo.  
"What's this?" The agent says, somewhat disgusted.

"I wasn't gonna use it on the plane! Also I don't appreciate your tone, just cause I'm gay and get more action than you do doesn't give you the damn right to say shit." Chandler says in a extremely confident voice.

"Ma'am, we're gonna have to confiscate the alcohol, you may keep you other items." She says with a sneer. 

Veronica stands up from the chair approaching a clearly distraught Heather Chandler.

"This is bullshit Ronnie. Honestly it was just vodka, I should have just put it in a water bottle and told them not to smell it." Heather says laughing at the end.

"I swear sometimes you scare me haha" Veronica jokes as they leave the inspection area.

"Flight 6446 arriving on time" Chandler reads off, "maybe we just might get on without a hassle." Finishing her sentence she turns towards Veronica, reaching into her bag.

"What are you doing?" Veronica questions, watching as Heather pulls out a pill bottle.

"It's just a little something to take the edge off." Heather smirks, cracking the lid off and pouring them into her hand.

"Heather those are drugs!" Veronica yells out, drawing close attention.

"God dammit Ronnie do you want me to get kicked out of the airport?!" Heather growls, grabbing Veronica's arm. 

"Sorry it's just you shouldn't do it." Veronica winces as Chandler releases her arm.

"I don't give two shits if I shouldn't do it, I'm going too. Anyway we're boarding so get your ass on the plane." Heather says as she rolls her eyes. 

~Time/place skip to Plane~

"Here we are!" Veronica gleams, motioning to two empty seats in the back of third class.

"This is our seat? Veronica why aren't we in first? I booked first."Heather groans annoyed. 

"I canceled em, I wanted to be a good girlfriend and buy us tickets, all the money has been returned to your card. Now be happy and get comfy, cause it's gonna be a long flight!" Veronica grins a huge smile.

"Fine. Cause I love you so much, I'll allow it," Heather says giving in. "It's just that you could literally be on my lap the seat is so small." She continues, sitting down in the seat. 

"Oh wouldn't you like that." Veronica flirts, receiving a chuff from heather. 

"We're taking first class back right?" Heather asks, removing the headphones from her purse. 

"Ohoho yes don't worry, I want a taste of that." Veronica chuckles as she slides her bag under the seat and sits down. As the flight safety instructions begin heather leans over. 

"Lets watch a movie." She suggest, clearly uninterested in the speech being given.  "Sure, why not." Veronica retorts. Soon their is a sudden shift and they're in the air.

~tiny time skip to night, still in their seats tho~

The lights on the plane have dimmed to dark and everyone around has fallen asleep.

"I might as well make the best of this." Heather whispers. Leaning over she starts kissing lightly on Veronica's neck, her hand slowly sliding up and under Veronica's skirt.

"Stop Heather, I'm trying to sleep and you know we can't do this out in the open." Veronica whispers back.

"Then lets go to the bathroom baby, you can sleep later." Heather smirks.

~place skip to bathroom~

Being in a tight airplane bathroom with Heather Chandler was not where Veronica saw herself. She definitely didn't see herself with Chan going down on her in said bathroom. They should be sleeping, it's a long flight and everyone else is so why aren't they? Because Heather Chandler is one horny bitch that's why. She was craving Veronica and the demon queen gets what she wants. No matter what. 

"Mmmm H-Heather, we n-need to sto-op." Veronica whined, her hand clenching in Heathers hair.

"I don't think we do, you seem like you're enjoying it," Heather chuckled, removing her head from between Veronica's legs. "Unless you want me too..." Heather said seductively. 

"No, please don't." Veronica groans. A loud knock at the door to the bathroom interrupts them just as Heather brings her had back down causing Veronica to shout,  
"ITS OCCUPIED." Eliciting a small giggle from Chandler. The person leaving after that violent of an answer. A string of moans and curses slip from Veronica's lips, she's on the edge. Just then a heavy turbulence hits the plane along with some loud thunder covering the sounds of Veronica's loud moaning, though it knocks her into the door as she finishes and she falls out into the middle of the isle. As she scrambles back inside the the small bathroom Chandler is leaning against the wall silently laughing as hard as she can. Veronica slams the  door shut, then joins in on the laughter.

"Holy shit... I did not think that would happen."Chandler snorts, holding her chest as she laughs harder.

"Im just lucky I'm wearing my skirt! Could you imagine what would have happened if I was naked?" Veronica says.  
"Lets just go back to our seats and forget that happened." Veronica demands.

"Are you really sure you want to? You seemed to be enjoying yourself, and I'm up for a second round." Heather teased. 

"Ugh whatever dork, lets go." Veronica punching heather lightly in the arm. 

"Shall we?" Heather smiles. Motioning towards the door. The two quietly sneak out of the bathroom and back to their cramped seats. Veronica leaning over onto Heather's shoulder, dozing off, her eyes heavy and closed. Heather slowly pulling her closer as they fall asleep.


	2. Sin City

"Gooooooood morning, ladies and gentlemen! We have arrived in Las Vegas! We will be touching down soon so fasten your seat belts and get ready for a fun time in the city of Elvis weddings and emptied bank accounts!" The pilot boomed over the loudspeaker waking all the passengers on the plane up.

"Veronica can you shut the fuck up for a minute?" Heather groaned, her eyes still shut as she swatted over towards Veronica's seat.

"Heather we're here," Just another groan as a reply. "Heather I see a shoe store!" Veronica shouts, Heather's head shooting up and looking out the window.

"Oh we're here!" Chandler perks up, somehow looking fully awake, ignoring what both Veronica and the pilot said. Vegas was beautiful, all the shining lights and glass from the morning sun and fancy fountains, the hundreds of Casinos and expensive hotels. This was Veronica's first time ever coming here, though it was like Heather's ninth time here, Her uncle owns one of the big casinos and hotels so she visits often.

"I see the hotel!" Veronica grins cheekily, her little smile adorable to Heather. The plane slowly dropping in altitude, as it comes in to a smooth landing.

~time skip to hotel~

"You are in for a treat Veronica!" Heather beams as the two pull into the drive of the hotel riding inside a limo.

"I thought this was the treat! There's more?" Veronica retorts, clearly amazed by the inside of the limo and all it's accessories, provided by Heather's uncle of course. The hotel is bright, the lights shining in every direction. Sounds of coins, music and laughter rolling out of its large revolving doors.

"My uncle informed his staff that we've arrived, they all know me and are scared of him so I get drinks all I want! And sooo do you!" Heather grinned, tapping Veronica on the nose.

"Heather, come on you know that's illegal... ya know what I don't know why I'm trying to tell you this you're gonna do it anyways." Veronica says with defeat.

"That's right Ronnie, and you're gonna do it too." She smirked. Strutting out of the car Heather looked like a celebrity, her hair blowing in a soft wind, the lights shining on her perfectly, the way her clothes hugged her so nicely, Veronica thought as she clambered out of the car, tripping as the bellhop helped her up.   
The two strolled through the huge doors and over to the front desk, their many bags in tow behind them.   
"Hi, Heather Chandler and Veronica Sawyer checking in." Heather said flashing a subtle bitchy smile.

"Ah yes Ms. Chandler and Ms. Sawyer, welcome to the Myrian hotel and casino, you're room 711, please enjoy your stay here!" The employee said, removing a key from under the counter and placing it in Heather's hand. A quick exchange of thank you and to the room they go.

~they in the damn room now~

"HOLY CRAP! THIS IS AWESOME!" Veronica yells as Heather opens the door to the room, the view of the city right out their windows, along with the fancy decorations and such.

"Hey, that's my line" Heather giggled tossing the bags aside onto the bed. Veronica's face was pressed up against the glass of the window, her eyes sparkling with excitement, Heather just stared over at her as she sat down on the bed.

"HAVE YOU SEEN THE BATHROOM?!" Veronica shouts, she somehow moved quick enough from the window to the bathroom for Heather to not notice.

"Ok babe, calm down. What should we do now?" She said, smiling over at the girl whose chestnut shoulder length hair bouncing around as she paraded across the room towards Heather. She plopped down next to her clad in red girlfriend on the bed.

"I don't know, what can you do here?" Veronica questioned, glancing out the window at the sparkly town.

"Oh hun, I believe the question should be, what can't you do here?" Heather grinned, petting Veronica's hair.

"Wanna go to the pool?" Veronica asked raising her eyebrows.

"Sure why not, I haven't gotten to use my new bathing suit all year and I've been working out." She boasted, running a swift hand down her side only to rest on her hips. Scanning the room for her suitcase which had been resting by the door she pranced over, adding a little sway as she walked. The brunette was no doubt watching when she bent over, running a hand down her leg. Pulling open the case a small smirk cracked on her face as she picked up the blood red bathing suit,  
"Grab your trunks darling, let's get ready." She smiled, Turning towards the bathroom.

Letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, Veronica shifted in her seat. Unzipping her smaller luggage she pulls out a pair of short trunks and a bikini top. As awkward as Veronica already is the way the girl undressed and put on her bathing suit couldn't have been worse, it was as if she was guarding herself. Sure Heather was intimidating but what was she afraid of? Hearing a door crack open her eyes shot up immediately.

_Oh. That's what._

Raising an eyebrow at the shorter girl Chandler tilted her head upwards, the girl in blue could feel that familiar heat rushing to her cheeks, it wouldn't be long before her face was the color of the strawberry blondes bathing suit.

"So, what do you think?" The queen flirted, tossing her hair over the red shoulder strap of the red cut out one piece.

"Um, nice. You look nice." Was that all Veronica could think of? Nice? She was looking at a goddess. All the curves of her toned body were on full display, not to mention the way the light made the vibrant neoprene look in contrast to the girl.

"That's adorable sweetie, as are you." Heather giggled, tapping Veronica on the head as she strutted passed her towards the window. Surveying the view from the room Heather could see some other hotels, the glittering strip, and the fantastic resort style pool with tons of babes in bikinis. Of course none of them was close to the brunettes girlfriend, she was absolute perfection to her. The only thought running through her mind as Chandler strutted by once more on her way to the door.

"Well what are you waiting for Sawyer? Come on!" She groaned, rolling her eyes jokingly as Veronica scuttled by into the hall. Placing the key card into her top she grinned as she tapped it when Veronica looked,  
"For safe keeping. Obviously." Just a short elevator ride to the ground floor and the two had arrived at the pool. Squinting her eyes in the desert light Heather searched for a empty chair to relax in, spotting one close to the bar she grinned and swayed her ass as she headed that way. Keeping close behind to her stunning girlfriend Veronica couldn't help but smile, this was the best vacation ever. A stay at a fantastic hotel with a super model of a partner, it couldn't be better.

"Hey babes?" Veronica chirped as the girl in red sat down gracefully on the plastic chair, placing the red heels that adorned her feet on the seat as she crossed her legs.

"Hmm?" Heather hummed without looking up to her mocha eyes, grabbing a magazine that rested on a nearby table.

"Why did you wear heels to the pool?" She questioned, looking down to her flip flopped feet. "I mean if you're going swim-"

"I'm not going swimming."

"What!? **Not** going swimming?! Look at this pool! How could you not want to swim?" Veronica protested, gesturing to the clear pool in front of them as she shook off her shoes.

"I'm perfectly satisfied sitting here reading a magazine, getting tan, and looking hot. Not to mention this great hair day I'm having, I wouldn't throw that away." Letting out an annoyed breath through her parted cherry red lips.

"Fine, your loss. I'm getting in." Veronica huffed, cannon balling into the water and sending a splash onto her dear girlfriend.

"Sawyer!" Chandler gasped, sitting the magazine down angrily as the brunette re-emerged from the liquid. "You got me wet!"

"I did? Oops." The girl in blue smirked, the words coated in sarcasm. "That's not all I can make wet now is it?" The smirk flooding into a large grin as she winked. The event attracted the attention of a nearby life guard. As he walked towards the girls his face shifted to a professional sternness when he recognized the girl in red as his boss's uncle.

"You alright miss chandler?" His voice deepening as he spoke, clearly trying to make himself sound more mature.

"She's just a little shit is all, I can handle her. Thank you anyways," Chandler squinted at the name tag on the boys white shirt. "David."

"No problem ma'am." He smiled with a heavy tension, furrowing his brow. With a nod of his head he turns away, looking for something else to do.

"Handle me eh?" Veronica teased, placing her tongue to her cheek with a raise of her eyebrows as she kicks her feet and moved her arms under the surface.

"Get out. Now." Chandler Growls, turning her eyes to the idiotic girl who was acting like a child.

"What? Why?" Veronica questions, sounding almost offended at the strawberry blondes words as she swims up to the edge.

"We're going to the room." A venom thick in her voice, all the brunette could do was widen her eyes at the statement. They just got to the pool, now she wants to go back in?

"The room? Why?"

"So I can _handle_ you."

"I swear I can't even enjoy the pool with you." Chandler groaned, wiping the pool water off with her towel then tying it roughly around her waist as they breezed through the hotel lobby.

"This was all a act to get me back to the room so you could have your way with me wasn't it? Veronica grinned knowingly, stopping in front of the elevator and pressing the button. Her girlfriend may be bitchy sometimes but she's never misses out on a opportunity to show off her outfit a little more. Plus, with the way Heather looked today, she could go through a nuclear fallout and still look fantastic.

Rolling her eyes at the statement she lifted her head upwards and away from Veronica, almost disapprovingly. "The mood took me suddenly, I can't help it." She whispered, giving the girl the side eye as the elevator door opened.

The elevator ride up was awkwardly quiet to say the least. That could be perceived as odd for the two who normally, as soon as the doors close, are making out till they open again. That method has caused countless uncomfortable situations for unsuspecting witnesses. This ride was different however. Heather wouldn't even look in Veronica's general direction, sure the girl was pissed and horny, but to completely block her out? That was new. The sound of the metal doors sliding open was music to Heather's ears. Without a second to spare she stormed up to the door of the room, tapping her foot impatiently as Veronica trotted up slowly.

"You splashed me with a fuck ton of water and messed up my hair AND heels, you wanna get into the room," She snarled, pulling the plastic card from her breast. "you gotta come get the key." She smiled a demonic smile as she swung the key between her fingers in shorter girls face.

Looking up to the heeled woman she let a small side grin creep across. "Easily" Veronica quipped, shoving the taller strawberry blonde against the wall. Looking both ways down the hallway see scanned to make sure they were alone she soon groped the girl in red roughly. A hushed moan slipped from Heather who, despite desperately wanting it, held on to the key with a iron grip. If Veronica wanted her she'd have to work for it.

"Show me you want me." Staring into the mocha eyes of her lover with an intense passion. Nodding her head in reply, Veronica takes the chance to bite into the girl's neck and pin her hands. When a whimper left Heather's lips she was quick to maneuver her fingers into Heather's, slipping the key card into her hand while the younger girl wasn't paying attention.

Though it took a moment the familiar sound of the door to their room opening caught Heather's attention as she was shoved in hastily. The constant fight for dominance between the two left for some interesting hook ups in the past. Slamming the door shut behind them with her foot Heather was quick to begin discarding clothes, undoing her heels and tossing them to the side then grabbing needing her at Veronica only to be pushed back harshly.

"What the hell?" Heather questioned, they were just getting to the good part. Preparing her pout in her head that she'd do to Veronica when she teases was soon to be erased by a few short words.

"Darling, wouldn't this be better in the shower? I mean after all, we're soaking wet right? And we're wearing these bathing suits." The trunk wearing girl smirked, raising a brow towards Heather. Nodding quickly Chandler returned to Veronica, grasping bits of fabric and skin as they stumbled into the bathroom, their lips never leaving one another's. Pulling away for a moment Veronica starts the shower, catching her breath from the aggressive kisses. After pausing shortly she turns back to the taller girl who has already removed the infamous red scrunchie from her hair and placed it on the sink. She let her eyes scan over the red clad girl dominantly, thinking of all the possibilities. Noticing the way the brunette stared at her with this hunger she took it to her advantage, taking the straps of the bathing suit off slowly, allowing it to fall off her body at an almost painfully slow pace as it fell to the floor with an audible plop. Furrowing her brows at the toned body Veronica wrapped a rough hand around her waist and pulled her into the shower.

"Fuck Veronica, we're in a mood today aren't we?" Chandler groaned as she was shoved against the glass shower, her bare chest taking most of the impact as her legs were spread aggressively. With a sharp smack to her ass she could feel her partner pull away.   
"Veronica?" Not receiving an answer from her lover she soon looked over her shoulder to see her girlfriend setting up her waterproof strap on.

"Weren't you supposed to be the one punishing me?" Veronica questioned, kissing Heather's back slowly as the warm water flowed over their flushed skin.

Groaning at the statement Heather lifted herself away from the glass to look at Veronica only to be shoved back against it harder than before. She let out a small grin at that, her brunette lover was feeling dominant today. Her next words slipped out easily as a needy hand grasped her hips roughly.

"It's not punishment if you enjoy it darling, plus this is my way of getting what I want."

With those simple words Veronica lined herself up with Heather's entrance, wrapping her fingers into the strawberry blonde hair she adored so much. Feeling the hard object push into her was amazing to say the least. With every stroke Veronica made Heather let out a soft whine. Running her hand over the older girls soft body it soon found itself resting on her chest. Heather needed this, with the way she was whining now it wouldn't be long before she came. Her hands sliding down the glass, grabbing for something that wasn't there.

"H-Harder Veronica" Heather moaned, pushing herself down onto the toy. Without wasting a moment Veronica complied, speeding up her movements. Hips involuntary bucking against Veronica. Her hot breath fogging up the glass of the shower. Heather could feel her legs shaking, they could give away any second. Her walls were starting to clench up, the resistance building as Veronica drove herself deeper. The growing whimpers and curses fell from her mouth as the length slid in and out of her, only now they were deep and slow strokes. Using both her hands Veronica groped Heather's chest. That alone was enough to drive her over the edge. Crying out sharply as her hips bucked wildly, Heather's choked whine caught in her throat as she rode out her orgasm. For the elaborate facade that Heather Chandler wears mostly this is nothing like it. She was a whining mess, dropping her head against the glass as Veronica pulled out. The brunette couldn't see her face but it had the biggest smile on it.

_She thinks I'm a sub little mess doesn't she? Well I'll show her._

Turning around fast Heather shoved Veronica, the girl stumbling backwards into the opposite wall.

"What the hell Heather?!" Veronica groaned, the cold tiles sending chills down her back. As she looked into Heather's eyes she could see that jade green had turned into a dark forest of lust. That's the girl she remembered.

"Oh darling, I'm a switch and I can change anytime, remember?" Heather grinned, sliding her red pointed nails along her lover's jawline.   
Veronica could feel herself heating up as her hand only slid lower on her body. She could feel her removing the strap on, every movement setting her skin on fire. The other hand wrapping around Veronica's head and tilting it, exposing her neck. Placing a tender kiss to her sensitive neck as her fingers slid through Veronica's wet folds. Biting her teeth down on her skin Heather moved her fingers inside quickly, setting a almost unforgiving fast pace. Veronica did her best to ride in time to the girls fingers as they dug in and out of her, curling inside. Holding Veronica in place, Heather drove on as the girl arched into her touch. Using her thumb she teased at her clit, adding more necessary sensations. Groaning at Heather's fingers it turned into a cry as a third entered inside her. Her nails leaving claw marks down Heather's pale back. Cupping the smaller girls face, Chandler brought them in for a kiss, tongue invading each other's mouths as the water dropped down their faces.

"Fuck Heather don't stop, god don't stop." Veronica whined, burying her face into the taller woman's neck. She was getting close, the unforgiving pace along with the tedious massage was going to push her over the edge. As Veronica's moans grew louder Heather's smile grew wider and just like that... she stopped. Pulling her fingers out of the brunette who seemed a mixture of shocked, pained, and horny. Placing a soft kiss to the girls cheek she turned off the water and stepped out without a word.

"Heather, Heather please, please finish me please." Veronica begged, grabbing onto Heather's arm as she wrapped the towel around herself.

"Finish yourself off babe. How's that for punishment?" Heather quipped, stepping out of the bathroom.

"Fuck you!" Veronica shouted out, rubbing her exposed body from the sudden burst of cold air.

"You just did."


End file.
